I'm Just A Weapon
by LoveOneself
Summary: Based on Soul Eater. Tsuna is a weapon and Yamamoto is a meister. All they need to do is connect. It can't be that hard. Right…?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. Okay, this is my new story that I was working on. This story is based on the famous manga/anime **Soul Eater**. I love it very much. And I'm sure that there are some Soul Eaters fans around here. So I hope you enjoy this. Lately, I'm forgetting to do this… I do **not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Soul Eater. I'm going to do a one-shot for Valentines day. But I'm not sure if it'll be on time. So watch out for it.

Chapter 1: I'm Your Partner

Up above, the sun was chuckling like he normally does. He was looking down below as new students of DWMA were pouring in. Like every year, new students are conversing with others. It was a bit easier to get a partner that way. Tsuna was walking around in the school. He was already a student of DWMA. For two years actually… And the sad thing is that he hasn't found himself a partner yet. He would have one if only his best friend Enma wasn't a weapon. Even he found a meister this year. The brunet sighed at the idea. The reason as to why no one wants him is because of his inability to transform. Everyone in the school does. And it won't take long till the new ones know about his secret. The other reason is because of his appearance and personality. He wouldn't say it's the best or even considered special. His usual nickname is _Useless_ Tsuna. Not much to smile about. At least it's better than _No Good_ Tsuna.

"I guess I'm on my own now…"

Tsuna entered into an empty classroom and sat near the window. He sometimes wondered why he's even here nowadays. When you're alone, it gives you more than enough time to think about life-changing decisions. All these time of being in DWMA, getting a meister is a bit harder than you think. And if he doesn't get one soon, there's a slight chance he might fail the entire course. Death-sama even told him so. He need to get at least one soul to pass at least. However, that might be a tough task. The only reason why they passed him before was because of his condition. This year was the last of it. It's a bit harsh yet understanding in a way… Tsuna looked out of the window and down below. He could see many people smiling, conversing like no tomorrow. And he's up here mopping when he should be down there doing the same. Maybe if he tried opening up a bit, finding a meister wouldn't be too hard.

"Yeah… That's what I should do! No more moping around Tsuna. You go out there and talk!" He shouted.

Tsuna dropped his head in exasperation. There's no way he could pull it off. He's an anti-social. Everyone knows that. Also, he could do something that could make him seem like a fool. He doesn't need any more of that than he does now. The young male ruffles his already messy brown hair. Since a meister is out of the question, doing things might be a bit easier. All he needs to do is get one itsy bitsy soul from a bad guy and he's set for this year. Sure he might die if he fails but what can he do? He can't afford to fail. There's always a choice of dropping out and living a normal life. But weapons are not really well liked outside. Plus, who knows what sort of enemies out there are planning on attacking DWMA students.

"How about actually trying your first opinion, Useless Tsuna?" A baritone voice asked.

"But I'm an anti-social. There's no wait I could do it…" Tsuna mumbled.

"How about taking a leap first?"

"What do you mean by 'leap'?"

The supposed conversation ended when Tsuna found himself crashing out of the classroom window. The talk the brunet thought was going on was in his head. However, he thought it was a bit weird when he called himself 'useless'. There, in the classroom, stood the proud teacher, Reborn. He was smirking as the brunet was flying out. On his shoulder was his pet chameleon Leon. Shards of glass surrounded the brunet as his eyes widen from the sight of his teacher. The very least thing Tsuna could say now is that DWMA isn't any ordinary school. He learned that on the first day. So, something like this happening isn't surprising. Especially, if Reborn is behind it… He's one of the teachers in the school. Everyone says that he's strict in his teaching but crazy in everything else. Some even say that he was a former hitman before becoming a teacher. And there were some hints that proves so.

"Reborn…!" Tsuna shouted.

Tsuna continued falling from the tenth floor. It's a really big school so it's not much of a shocker. Engulfed with fear, it was hard to voice out a scream. Even giving his usual 'hie' was a bit difficult. In the background, he could hear people from below gasping and screaming. Even the older students that saw this stopped to watch in worry. Seriously, why was Reborn even hired to be a teacher here? And he mostly bullies him during his free time. As long as he could remember, that sadistic man enjoyed messing around with him. He even said it to him at one point. It left the brunet an uneasy sensation whenever the man is around since then. The image of Reborn disappeared as Tsuna fell down further and closer to the ground. He closed his eyes tightly for the upcoming pain and crash once he lands. So much for looking like a fool… And he was pretty sure that he was getting much closer. Yet, the pain never came.

Tsuna slowly opens his eyes. He could see a face of a male on the side. His hair was in the way so it was hard to see his eyes. Right now, the brunet was being held by a stranger after from his falling. He was not really sure how to react in this situation. For starters, he was never in one like this. The nameless person lifts his head slightly, revealing his closed eyes. His frowning lips turned into a gentle smile. The brunet's heart skipped a beat. But that was not why. When the person opened his eyes, Tsuna felt his breath taken away. There, he saw a pair of amber colored eyes. That instant, he felt something. The nameless male and Tsuna stared into each other's eyes for a brief minute. That was when the person let out a heartily laugh.

"Haha, you're really interesting!" He laughed.

"A-Ah…! Sorry about that…" Tsuna muttered.

"Are you okay? No injuries right?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

The male carefully release the brunet. They exchanged their goodbyes and parted ways. Tsuna quickly ran in the school to hide. And possibly find that insane teacher of his and give him a good scolding. The taller male's eyes didn't wander as he watched carefully as the brunet walked away. A few other students, both old and new, came rushing to him to see if he had any injuries from the catch. And that one big catch if they say so themselves… The male just scratch the back of his head and laughed like nothing happened. They did the same. He then asked the group if they knew anything about Tsuna. The older students started explaining the usual information: name, birthday, classroom, etc. One of them later explained that the brunet is apparently one of the few that doesn't have a partner during his time there. He even told the taller male about his inability to transform into a weapon.

"Even if he turns into one, there's no guarantee that he'll be a useful weapon…" One of the current students said.

"Plus the only friend he has is Enma. He's similar to him too but at least he got a meister." Another said.

"Yamamoto-kun, I don't think you should be interested in a weapon like that."

"I guess so…"

–

"_That was the worse! The absolute worst impression ever…!"_ Tsuna thought harshly.

"So, how did it go? Did you get a meister?" Reborn asked.

"You…! Reborn, if it wasn't for you, that wouldn't have happened! You were trying to kill me!"

"I may or may not have thought you might have died from that. But since you didn't, I deserve some worshipping right now." He smirked.

Tsuna gave an exhausted expression to the insane teacher. Really, should Reborn _really_ be considered a teacher here? He would be great as a hitman like everyone is saying. The brunet only sighed and scratched the back of his head. Reborn watch him with little interest. What is he going to do with a student like this? He thought that if he made the young student step out of his comfort zone for once, it would get him at least one person to be interested in him. Leon was resting on his shoulders, peeking at the scene as if it was the latest entertainment. Before he saw the brunet, he had a serious conversation with Death-sama. Apparently, he didn't like Tsuna going on without a meister. So, there were two options given. One is that he gets a partner on his own. However, that was a complete failure. Second is that he is assigned to one. That might have been an easier choice but the wavelength might be an issue.

"I was told that if you don't find one, someone will be chosen for you."

"What…? You're not serious, are you? No one wants me as their weapon."

"You'll be surprise. Who knows, you might actually get a girlfriend this time too."

"Don't speak nonsense!"

–

The final bell rung as it announced the end of school. Students in the classroom stood up and made way to the door. Tsuna just sat where he is and played around with his pencil. Since Enma found a meister, he was already off on missions. He'll probably get his first soul once he comes back. It's not a shocker really if he does. The day before, Enma was going on about how he and his partner sync. They were so perfectly matched, the female meister made his weapon form look cool. And his weapon form isn't something to brag about. He was a metal fan weapon. Because of that, male students don't want him. And female student viewed it as 'unappealing' and 'useless'. All in all, the brunet is happy for his best friend. He sighed. If only he had someone like that. And to think, Enma scored with a beauty also. Life is absolutely weird and confusing.

"Hey, Useless Tsuna, Death-sama wants to see you." Reborn shouted at him.

"Huh…? What for? Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't know. Probably your new partner or something. Just get outta here."

"Okay, I'm leaving. Geez…"

–

"Shini-shini-goroshi… Hello, Death-sama? You called for me?"

"Hello, hello! Tsuna, you're here just on time."

"Reborn-sensei sent me down here, saying you called for me. Am I in trouble?"

Death waved one of his large flat hands in front of his face. He began to explain that Tsuna was not in trouble. The famous Grim Reaper hummed as he thought over what he was going to say. Tsuna stood quietly in front of the mirror as he waited for a response. Death tilted his head to the side as he spoke. Apparently, the brunet was failing. Not on getting any soul but for grades also. His grade is beyond low that he might need to spend the entire month just to get a manageable passing grade. Tsuna wanted to faint on the spot. So much for suffering through Reborn's class to pass… Death stood straight as he pointed one finger up. The only way he can pass is to do a supplementary class. Those are for 'stupid' students that has zero souls during the middle of the course. It's hard to believe that he didn't get one since the beginning.

"I know that this might be unreasonable. But there's nothing else I can do. Don't worry. It's an easy task."

"What is it that I have to do exactly?"

"Transformation is the first major task. Second is catching your first demon soul."

"But that's impossible! I don't have a meister!"

"That is why I assigned you one. I hope you two get along."

Just on time, Tsuna turned around to hear footsteps from behind. Near at the entrance to the Death Room were Stein and the nameless male from before. Someone please tell him that his partner is Stein-sensei instead of the other person. All hope crash when the teacher pats the student's back. This is a joke right? It got to be a very humorless attempted joke that Reborn probably got involved in right? The taller student walked up and stood in front of Tsuna. The brunet turned back to the Grim Reaper, pointing at the other person. Death merely nodded his head without saying a word. Stein later commented that this person can easily sync with the brunet because of his soul being able to do so. Well, for a short amount of time. He needs to get some training on that or they have to get used to each other's soul's wavelength. The male smiled cheerfully.

"Hey, you're that boy from before. I'm Takeshi Yamamoto. You are?"

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. But people call me Tsuna."

"I'm your meister from now on. I hope we can be friends."

"Same here… I guess."

Death cheered at the sight. He clapped his hands together and hummed. He later told everyone to go since they had things to do. While doing that, he reminded that before Tsuna could transform, he needs to get used to being around with Yamamoto first. The brunet nods his head awkwardly. The two students walked out along with Stein following them from behind. That's just great… Tsuna knows this is going to end badly. There's no doubt in him that said otherwise. In a couple of days, Yamamoto will get tired of him and throw him away like nothing. Well, he might as well get used to the idea till it actually happens. Stein watched Tsuna quietly as the cigar between his lips continued to burn. He didn't know much about the brunet since he's not one of his students. However, he did take time to talk to Reborn. And his favorite topic is about Tsuna. He at least thought the boy would put up a better fight than earlier.

Stein looked away for a minute. He is a bit curious as to how this might turn out. Before meeting with Death and Tsuna, he discovered that Yamamoto is rather kind and cheerful. Also, he's a very social person. And it's a bit of a shocker that his soul can adjust to any other soul. Though it's only for a short moment… What would happen if you put an anti-social Tsuna with a popular person like Yamamoto? Would it result in something good? Or will it end badly? His eyes went back to the brunet. Would they struggle a lot because of his inability to transform into a weapon? Or will it help them get closer to each other? All sort of question that will soon get an answer. All he needs to do is wait for the time being. During most of his years teaching here, it was a bit interesting to find out that there's a student here that can't transform when they're a weapon. Quite odd if you asked him…

"Well, since you guys are on supplementary classes, Reborn-sensei and I will teach you. Be prepared for tomorrow." Stein said.

"Yes Stein-sensei." Tsuna nodded.

"I can't wait to spend time together with Tsuna!" Yamamoto cheered.

"Don't get too comfortable just yet. You still need to sync properly with Tsuna. And he needs to transform into a weapon for battle."

"No problem. With me as his meister, it'll be easy."

"I wonder how long that confidence will last. Fine… Just be ready tomorrow."

–

And that's it. I know that it's short but I can't give much away. Wait till the next chapter okay? Anyways, thanks for reading this. The strange thing is that I had a dream like this. I'm the meister; I don't know who my weapon was really… And I and she were chasing Medusa. She wasn't causing trouble but it was just weird. I was chasing her everywhere. The entire thing made me dizzy when I woke up. Either way, please take some time to review this. Oh, as for _My Little Family_… I'm not really determined to write for that, but I'm forcing myself to. Just for you guys… I'm not going to be one of those writers that discontinue their work. Nope, not doing it… Bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to all that is reading this. Finally, the new update for this story right? Yeah… I have found out that there are some Soul Eater's fans out there. Hey, give yourself a pat on the back. Anyways, sorry being late… Even on break, I didn't really get to rest… Now I'm stressing out. But yeah…whatever… I just want to get this done. The only on-going stories I have to complete is this and _My Little Family_. Fudge, I need to get that done… Just give me some time on it and it'll be updated soon hopefully. I'm juggling with my schedule here. So enjoy this thing-y and so on…

Previously on _I'm Just A Weapon_:

"_Well, since you guys are on supplementary classes, Reborn-sensei and I will teach you. Be prepared for tomorrow." Stein said._

"_Yes Stein-sensei." Tsuna nodded._

"_I can't wait to spend time together with Tsuna!" Yamamoto cheered._

"_Don't get too comfortable just yet. You still need to sync properly with Tsuna. And he needs to transform into a weapon for battle."_

"_No problem. With me as his meister, it'll be easy."_

"_I wonder how long that confidence will last. Fine… Just be ready tomorrow."_

Chapter 2: I'm Your Weapon

It was during the afternoon when Tsuna and Yamamoto arrived at their destination. They were ordered to meet at the inner part of the forest behind the school. Most of the areas are off-limits because of it being used for harsh and advance training between students and teachers here. The brunet sighed as his shoulders dropped. Before it even started, he doesn't like supplementary classes. No one does really. Also, the idea of being trained by Reborn and Stein is frightening. Those two are known to be the best in the DWMA. Who knows what they have in mind for them. Probably gang up on them and use torture… Tsuna could only imagine the worse to come. Yamamoto was smiling with his hands behind his head. He didn't really understand why his weapon made all those expressions. But he just smiled thinking it was some sort of entertainment.

"I thought you would have run Useless Tsuna."

Tsuna turns around to see a smirking Reborn and Stein behind them. The color of the brunet's face paled at the sight. Maybe the worse is just starting. Apparently, they were not alone. Two adults were following the teachers not too far behind. One looked like he was in his twenties. He had black wavy hair, with horns coming out of it, and emerald eyes. He looked like he could be a supermodel. The other one Tsuna was able to recognize. It was none other than Death Scythe Spirit. He's the current weapon of Death-sama. The brunet sees the red haired man from time to time when he has to see the Grim Reaper. Other times, not so much. He heard from Enma that he's known to be a huge womanizer. And that was the main reason why his ex-wife divorced him and his daughter dislikes him. What an odd pairing…

"Okay, since that we're all here, we'll start now. Let's start by asking some questions." Stein said.

"What sort of questions do you have in mind?" Tsuna asked, worried.

"Simple things… We'll start with Yamamoto."

"Me…? Okay then. Ask away!" Yamamoto smiled.

The first question for Yamamoto was about his fighting skills. Stein wanted to know what he'll be dealing with before starting. It'll be much easier to know what you're up against before going head on. Yamamoto hummed as he thought. The meister said that he had some intense training from his father when he was a kid. He explained what his training was like while laughing cheerfully without a care. However, his father never taught him with a weapon before. Tsuna stepped away from the male nervously. Unlike his partner, the brunet has zero experience in fighting. Even when he fought a cockroach, it beat him either by scaring or running away from him. The brunet's eyes wandered to Reborn. He noticed the teacher staring back with a smirk. His spine shivered in fear. He doesn't like that smirk. He never did when he first saw the teacher.

"Hm, fighting experience without a weapon… And what sort of weapon do you want?" Stein asked.

"I always wanted to try with a scythe or a gun. Something light to carry…" Yamamoto answered.

"Okay then. I got everything I need. We're splitting into pairs. Yamamoto, you're with Reborn-sensei. Tsuna, you're with me."

The two students did what they are told. Yamamoto and Reborn went to a different area to start with their training. Tsuna and Stein stayed where they are. The brunet gulped. He wished he went with Reborn instead of being with Stein. At least he'll know how to deal with the sadistic teacher. Spirit merely sighed and scratched the back of his head. He grumbled under his breath. He ranted on to the advance meister that he could be out hanging with girls instead of doing this. Stein effortlessly ignored the complaints and ordered the red head to transform. Spirit did it nevertheless. Tsuna gulped silently as he saw the weapon. Since there's not much excitement in the school, he would say this is his second time seeing a person transforming into a weapon. The first is Emna transforming to show what his is like.

"The main goal for you as of now is to become a weapon. And my theory is to do it by sparring."

"Don't you think we should try something else?" Tsuna asked.

"No, this is the only way. Now, prepare yourself." Stein warned.

In the far distance, a sound of a gun triggering echoed through the forest. The sound of birds flying away followed after it. Stein took it as a signal to begin his lesson and experiment. He started it by running directly to the brunet at top speed. His weapon being held behind him moved forward as it was swung at Tsuna. Luckily, the student ducked down by reflects and dodged an incoming kick from the teacher. Tsuna rolled aside, a few inches away from the insane teacher. Stein stood there, glasses shining from the sun. He was taking notes on how fast Tsuna's reflects and reactions are. He smirked evilly and muttered something under his breath. The brunet thought he said something similar to '_interesting_'. The thought slipped his mind when the teacher was standing in front of him with his scythe over his head. Tsuna's eyes widen. The evil smirk was replaced with a creepy smile.

"Let's see how long your luck last in this." Stein said darkly.

–

Tsuna slid backwards, trying to use his hands to not fall. It was already evening and he's still training with Stein. The sun was trying its best to stay awake, drool leaking on the side of its' lips. Like the sun, the brunet was feeling exhausted too. However, during the middle of training, Stein said that they're not stopping till he transforms at least one part of his body. So far, there's no progress on that. And the idea of returning home to sleep is a bit doubtful. And after spending some time with Stein, the brunet gained some fighting experience. His body was covered by dirt, sweat, and cuts. It was unbelievable that he's still alive after a few openings that could have cost his head. Unfortunately, he was not fast enough. Stein rushed forward the brunet at full speed. It didn't take him long to stand in front of his student. With excitement glimmering in his eyes, he swung his scythe.

At that moment, Tsuna thought he was going to die. Sure, there was a few times where he felt like this before. However, this was much stronger. Fear engulfed his entire body, making himself freeze on the spot. He needed to do something. Or else he _will_ die. In the brunet's eyes, everything was moving slower than normal. That gave him time to think. Questions like, '_what should I do in this situation?_' or '_am I going to really die?_' flashed into his head. An image of his partner flashed into his mind. What's going to happen to Yamamoto? Is he still out there training like he is? Tsuna frowned at the thought. He wouldn't admit it out in the open, but he was happy. It was hard to find a partner that would take him as a weapon. And Yamamoto was the first to do so. A person like that would never appear again. And he'll be alone like before.

He wanted to live. He wants to survive. So he could show everyone that he is suitable for Yamamoto. And a weapon's job is to protect their meister and become a Death Scythe. Tsuna regained control of his body once more. His brown eyes filled with determination. He felt confident. It was a first for him. As the dark scythe was about to touch his neck, Stein smirked. If a normal person were to see this, they would have thought the brunet would have been killed on the spot. Instead, something else happened. Something the experienced teacher would call a success. Tsuna recalled what Yamamoto said before. He wanted something light to carry. There was a few that came into mind but there was only one that stood out. Without hesitation, that's what he transformed into. Now, the sound of two weapons clashing together echoed. Wedged into the ground was a sword, Tsuna's weapon form.

"It not a scythe or a gun, but it's light to carry. Congrats Tsuna. You can now transform." Stein smiled, pulling away his scythe.

–

In front of the school, Tsuna and Stein caught sight of Yamamoto and Reborn. The meister student smiled brightly when his partner came to sight. He rushed over to the brunet. From the looks of it, the taller male looked better than the brunet did. Stein walked away from the two, letting them chat among themselves, and over to the other teacher with his partner. Reborn's dark eyes were on Tsuna before wandering to the approaching man. He smirked after seeing a smile and a cigarette between his lips. From that, he could have guessed that Tsuna was able to pass the main challenge. Reborn's partner, Lambo, whispered that he needs to leave and that he'll see the teacher later. He nodded his head as a reply. And Lambo left without another word.

"So, where's that Death Scythe Spirit?" Reborn asked.

"Somewhere with women around I suppose. So how was Yamamoto's training?"

"He passed requirements. I didn't even land a single bullet on him either. To think a meister like him is paired with Tsuna."

"Don't discredit Tsuna just yet. Now that he can transform, we need to set them on a mission to see how they work as a team."

Reborn smirked a bit. He would feel slightly concern if it wasn't coming from Stein or Death-sama. If they say it's okay then there's nothing to worry about. The two adults watch the two students chatter happily. Yamamoto was telling the brunet about his training with Reborn in excitement. Tsuna listened to every word with a smile and seemed slightly worried. It was only a few days and they're already friends. Stein pulled away the cigarette and dropped it to the ground, stomping on it to extinguish it. He told Reborn that he's heading to Death-sama to report on the students' progress. The other teacher replied that he'll accompany him since he has more detail on Yamamoto's training than the other does.

'_I guess Useless Tsuna isn't useless anymore.'_ Reborn thought.

–

That's it for now. I just realized that the title is different from what I had planned. But it's sort of too late to change it now I guess. Oh well, just going with the flow. Anyways, I hope this satisfy your 8027 urges. For those that expected Tsuna being a sword, you are correct. I don't see any other weapon than that for Yamamoto. And sorry for making this chapter so… sappy I guess. My head is out of sorts right now so I just wrote what came into mind. Oh, I almost forgot. Everyone is familiar with **ilYamaTsuna7227li** right? Yeah, her birthday is coming soon. So, please be kind enough to read her stories and review as an early birthday present. I'm sure that'll make her happy. So, in a way, I'm dedicating this chapter to her. Happy early birthday **ilYamaTsuna7227li**! If it wasn't for her (and **dw164**), I won't be writing. So thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Before we start, I want to thank those that reviewed, favorite, and alert this. I appreciate it. And after rechecking the previous chapter, with mistakes and all, I wanted to hide. Oh well… Learn from your mistakes right? But yeah, thanks you guys. So, there's not much for me to say but please read and enjoy. Oh, this might sound weird but… To all new writers and soon-to-be, if you like this pairing and have an idea to share, write it. No one is stopping you. I'm sure that the writers and I will welcome you happily and show our support. Let's show the world that 8027 can match up to 1827 or 6927 or any other pairings!

Previously on _I'm Just A Weapon_:

"_Somewhere with women around I suppose. So how was Yamamoto's training?"_

"_He passed requirements. I didn't even land a single bullet on him either. To think a meister like him is paired with Tsuna."_

"_Don't discredit Tsuna just yet. Now that he can transform, we need to set them on a mission to see how they work as a team."_

_Reborn smirked a bit. He would feel slightly concern if it wasn't coming from Stein or Death-sama. If they say it's okay then there's nothing to worry about. The two adults watch the two students chattering happily. Yamamoto was telling the brunet about his training with Reborn in excitement. Tsuna listened to every word with a smile and seemed slightly worried. It was only a few days and they're already friends. Stein pulled away the cigarette and dropped it to the ground, stomping on it to extinguish it. He told Reborn that he's heading to Death-sama to report on the students' progress. The other teacher replied that he'll accompany him since he has more detail on Yamamoto's training than the other does._

'_I guess Useless Tsuna isn't useless anymore.' Reborn thought._

Chapter 3: New Home and Mission

There were a few rules that both meisters and weapons have to follow. There were also ones that involved living arrangements. Because of it, Tsuna and Yamamoto are now roommates till the end of the school year. So it became something unexpected to the brunet when he heard about it after his intense training. Apparently, after the two teachers reported their progress, Death-sama thought it was a good idea to make them roommates. And Yamamoto agreed with the decision without hesitation. So now it's nighttime at their residence. The brunet was standing in front of the extra bedroom with the meister. Yamamoto was smiling as they were both standing there. Seeing that not one of them was going to move, the brunet opened the door.

"This is going to be your room. Mine is down the hall so make yourself at home." Tsuna said.

"Haha! Sorry for the trouble." Yamamoto smiled.

'_A bit late to say that now…'_ He thought.

Yamamoto checked out his new room in awe. It wasn't much to look at since it was almost empty. At least he doesn't have to worry about sleeping on the floor or getting a drawer. And the size was reasonable for him. The meister stepped in the middle of the room to take a better look. After some decorating and arrangements, it'll be fine. Tsuna told Yamamoto that he's heading to bed. And that if he needed anything, just look around. The taller male nodded his head and said goodnight to the brunet. After the brunet left, Yamamoto sat on his new bed and sighed. In one of his hands was a small bag that was carrying his belongings. The first thing that he pulled out was a picture frame. It was a picture of him and his parents. His amber eyes stared at his mother.

"Don't worry mom… You can finally rest in peace now…" He muttered darkly.

–

It was finally morning when Tsuna woke up. He sat up on his bed and stretched his arms. He looked at the clock next to his bed to make sure what time it is. It was six-thirty a.m. It was more than enough time to start his day. The brunet left his bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. While he was doing this, he looked at the mirror in front of him. He noticed that some of the cuts on his face cleared up overnight. That was a good sign. Tsuna ran to the kitchen after finishing with his teeth and putting on his new clothes. He wanted to cook a nice breakfast to start the day. However, he stopped midway when he recalled something. He didn't know how to cook. And the only thing in this apartment that is considered food is a cup ramen.

"Maybe I should consider getting a job…" Tsuna whispered to himself.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" A voiced asked.

Tsuna quickly spun around to see his partner standing behind him, all dressed and ready. He blushed, slightly embarrassed of what he should say next. He explained that the only food that they have are ramen. Yamamoto stared at the brunet blankly. He soon added that he couldn't cook since he doesn't know how to. The meister walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Yamamoto smiled, saying that it was okay. Without Tsuna saying anything, Yamamoto said that he'll handle anything that relates to cooking to him. The brunet nodded his head unconsciously. So, in the end, they ate ramen for breakfast before heading off to school together.

–

Class lessons at DWMA are never normal. A normal person would say that at least. However, anyone that shared a connection to the school thinks it's normal. That's because they're used to it and adjusted to the insanity that is being openly displayed. Alas, Tsuna is not one of them. It was hard enough that he couldn't keep up with the class. And it's worse if your teacher is Reborn-sensei. The word normalcy doesn't fit in his character. However, the words insane, impractical, and senseless would best describe him. Tsuna was taking down notes from the board as Reborn goes on with his lecture of souls. Yamamoto was sitting beside him, writing notes and dazing.

'_I hope this class ends soon…'_ He thought, tiredly.

"Tsuna, Yamamoto, I want you two to report to the Death Room." Reborn ordered.

"What is it this time?" Tsuna asked.

"Death-sama has something important for you two to do."

–

"Hello Death-sama? You called for me and Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked.

"Hello you two! It's good to see that you've recharged." Death cheered.

"Just minor cuts… Reborn-sensei said that you had something important for us." Yamamoto informed.

The Grim Reaper clapped his flat hands together. It was easy to tell that he was excited. With one swing of his hand, a table appeared. On it was a row of black paper with writings on it. It was list of missions so to speak. Students can find them at the Mission Bulletin. Tsuna would hang around there to see which missions were completed. Death hid his hands and stood straight. He cleared his voice before speaking. Apparently, today was the day he decided that they should go on their first mission. The rows of missions on the table were personally chosen by him for them in mind. Each mission was to improve their skills to sync their wavelength properly since their training was separate. Or have them earn a skill that will be needed in later battles. In general, it was to make them work well as a team.

"Since you two are level one, these are what most students take. Choose one that you want to do."

"You choose Yamamoto." Tsuna encouraged.

"Oh, okay then. Leave it to me."

Yamamoto hummed in thought as he looked over the table. There were so many of them that it was hard to choose. Few were about gathering information, exterminating, creating peace, etc. In the end, he chose the last one in the middle. Attack of Mr. J was written in bold letters. It sounded interesting. And if he's lucky enough, Tsuna might get his first soul. He picked the paper up and handed over to the Reaper. Death looked it over in silence. Occasionally, he would hum and lean to the side. Or he would hold it up, still staring at it. Tsuna and Yamamoto stared at each other for a minute. The silence and random body gesture was odd. There was probably something bothering the Reaper. He placed it back to its' original spot and clapped his hand.

"Your mission is called _Attack of Mr. J_. This is an odd one I must say."

"How so…?" Tsuna asked.

Death explains the mission to them in detail. Apparently, Mr. J was short for Serial Killer Joker. There was a random killing of innocent people in Paris, France. And the only clue was a card of a joker. It was small murdering case till it got worse. Fortunately, Mr. J was discovered in France so there was no need for any searching. However, he formed a group, or what he would call a '_circus_'. The strange thing is that the members in it were in a hypnotic trance the entire time. They would gather citizens that they could find to perform. And at the end, they would kill them in one go. And all of the souls go to Mr. J. Death pressed one finger on his mask.

"With this mission, this can help Yamamoto sense souls and Tsuna earning one."

"Then we'll take it. Basically, the mission is like hitting two birds with one stone." Yamamoto cheered.

"Don't assume that so early. Since you're still new, I might need to add another team."

"Why is that? It seems simple enough." Tsuna said.

Death stated that he trust them to get the job done. However, experience is required to do this mission. That's something that they don't have. Even after hearing their progress. Anything could go wrong. Alas, the two students insisted to carry on with that mission without backup. Death sighed. There was no other choice. He continued explaining what is expected on this mission. The main goal is to take Mr. J's soul and stop the murdering. On the side, they must keep the innocent souls in the area safe while they infiltrate the '_circus_'. And they cannot harm any of the members of Mr. J's since they might not know that they're part of it. After that, report back to the school for their daily lessons.

"Pack whatever you need at home and come back here to get your passports."

"We'll do our best." Tsuna smiled.

"Thanks Death-sama. We won't let you down." Yamamoto said.

'_I hope not for their sake…'_ Death thought, grimly.

–

It was a couple of hours ago since the two males left the airport. From Death City, Nevada, they're in Paris, France. Tsuna looked around in awe. It was his first time at a new place. He could hear people chatting while drinking their beverages and music playing in the background. The brunet smiled as he continued to look around. It was pretty in his opinion. While he was sightseeing, Yamamoto looked at his surroundings for anything strange. Everything appeared normal. The meister called for the brunet and resumed with their searching. Before they left Death City, Death explained about meister's ability to sense souls was called Soul Perception. If he could at least work on it, it will help them on their mission on a long run. And that's what Yamamoto is trying to do.

"I heard that sensing a soul is hard. So don't overwork yourself." Tsuna warned.

"Don't worry too much Tsuna. I'm sure I'll get it if I focus." Yamamoto smiled.

Yamamoto began to focus with his eyes closed. Tsuna could tell he was blocking everything out and concentrating. The silence between them was causing the brunet to feel anxious. After a while, Yamamoto opened his eyes. A serious expression was on his face. The demon weapon moved closer to his meister. Out of sudden, Yamamoto smiled and scratched the back of his neck. The shocking part wasn't that. It was when he said that he couldn't do it after all while laughing cheerfully. Tsuna's shoulders slumped down, dumbfound at his meister's personality. The brunet shouldn't worry about Yamamoto gaining the Soul Perception skill. He should worry about how they'll make it through the mission. No wonder Death-sama was if-y about them going on this one.

"Sorry Tsuna. I guess we'll stick with searching the normal way." Yamamoto smiled.

"Really… You had me worry…" Tsuna pouted.

–

It was nighttime. The city became dark as lights from buildings glowed. Yamamoto and Tsuna were still searching for their target Mr. J. At previous times, all the results came up empty. Seriously, how hard is it to find a person that dresses like a jokester? That question didn't seem like it had an answer at the moment. The brunet was about to call it quits for the night and rest at the hotel Death-sama set for them with Yamamoto. That was when the two students heard cheering nearby. The two males rushed over to see what the commotion was about. And there it was. Well, it was actually a she, much to their surprise. The outfit of hers immediately told the DWMA's students that she was an ally of Mr. J.

A woman that appeared in her early twenties was dancing in the middle of the crowd. Her short brown hair pulled back and tied into a ponytail. The outfit of hers was similar to that of a jokester or a clown. That was one noticeable giveaway. The other was her eyes. If anyone looked carefully, her eyes were pitch black. Not even the lights from the building made it glimmer at the slightest. She did tricks like flipping backwards, forwards, and sideways. Or she would dance with grace. It was a sight to see. At the end, she bowed down lowly before standing up straight. Hands moved back and forth as if it meant '_come, follow me_' as she gestured to the crowd with a smile. And that's what they did. Among the crowd, Yamamoto and Tsuna followed with one goal in mind: Take down Mr. J.

–

So how was it? Any good? Or was it boring? Please tell me. Oh, before I forget. Some of you must be wondering about the other characters from both KHR and Soul Eater right? After a few chapters, the KHR characters will make an appearance. And it'll be a while till I get to the Soul Eater's characters. I'm still studying about them to know their personalities. I just need to sort out who is going to be a meister or a weapon. Oh, hint for later chapters. Not only the characters from both anime will appear, so will the box animals as well. Cool right? So, yeah, I'm planning. And I need to learn how to write an action scene… Wish me luck everyone. Ah, I forgot to mention this. Since this story is getting a lot of reviews, I'm setting a goal. Five reviews for this chapter. Please help me reach that goal. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! How are you guys? I'm glad that the new chapter is finished and ready for everyone to read. Okay, thanks for your patience. But you guys don't need to wait any longer because it's here. So please enjoy. And please keep in mind that this is my first written fighting scene. I'm not good at it. I'm more of a romance writer if you guys read my other stories. But anyways, enjoy the new chapter.

Previously on _I'm Just A Weapon_:

_"Sorry Tsuna. I guess we'll stick with searching the normal way." Yamamoto smiled._

_"Really… You had me worry…" Tsuna pouted._

_It was nighttime. The city became dark as lights from buildings glowed. Yamamoto and Tsuna were still searching for their target Mr. J. At previous times, all the results came up empty. Seriously, how hard is it to find a person that dresses like a jokester? That question didn't seem like it had an answer at the moment. The brunet was about to call it quits for the night and rest at the hotel Death-sama set for them with Yamamoto. That was when the two students heard cheering nearby. The two males rushed over to see what the commotion was about. And there it was. Well, it was actually a she, much to their surprise. The outfit of hers immediately told the DWMA's students that she was an ally of Mr. J._

_A woman that appeared in her early twenties was dancing in the middle of the crowd. Her short brown hair pulled back and tied into a ponytail. The outfit of hers was similar to that of a jokester or a clown. That was one noticeable giveaway. The other was her eyes. If anyone looked carefully, her eyes were pitch black. Not even the lights from the building made it glimmer at the slightest. She did tricks like flipping backwards, forwards, and sideways. Or she would dance with grace. It was a sight to see. At the end, she bowed down lowly before standing up straight. Hands moved back and forth as if it meant 'come, follow me' as she gestured to the crowd with a smile. And that's what they did. Among the crowd, Yamamoto and Tsuna followed with one goal in mind: Take down Mr. J._

Chapter 4: First Soul

Yamamoto and Tsuna arrived at the '_circus_' in the middle of the woods. It was no different from any other that a person would normally see. There were tents, a booth stand without anyone there, cages meant for animals, etc. The nameless woman that was leading stopped in front of the middle. She turned around slowly and smiled. Everyone in the crowd was muttering with excitement and suspicion. The female jokester pulled away part of the cover of the tent, allowing the audience to enter. That's what they did. It was dark inside. The only light was coming from behind them. Everyone was now feeling scared. Some were about to turn back. That was when the lights in the tent switched on. In the middle of the ring, there stood another jokester, but half of his face was covered by a mask.

"Welcome everyone! Welcome to Land of Jokes." He said.

The audience settled down, taking their seats around the ring. Yamamoto and Tsuna did the same. They didn't want to appear suspicious or give away themselves. The nameless woman made her way to the circle with the ringmaster. Two other members dressed the same appeared. One was a buff man with black hair spiking at the back. Unlike the rest, at the end of his clothes, it was ripped as if it didn't exactly fit the man. And the last was a bit surprising. It was a child. It was a small boy to be precise. He looked like he was around five to seven years old. Either way, he was young. His brown hair matched with the nameless woman. And their eyes were pitch black. Death-sama was right when he said they were in some sort of trance.

"As an honor for your appearance, we would love to perform for all of you. Please enjoy!" He said.

The ringmaster introduced the performers. From what the two students are hearing, it was only stage names. The buff man was name King of Ace. The woman was named Queen of Hearts. The child was Jack of Spade. And for the ringmaster himself, Mr. J. Yamamoto and Tsuna confirmed that the leader had identify himself. No need to play the hide and seek game. And the show began. It started with the lights turning off and on to have the child standing alone. No other members nearby. 'Jack' smiled as he pulled out three wooden bowling pins. He began juggling. It started out normal, close to being boring. Everyone was dumbstruck when they saw the boy breathing fire. He resumed to juggle with the pins on fire. It continued on till the burning object was about to be completely engulf with fire.

The next was much more unbelievable. He dropped the nearly finished pins to the ground in circles, still on fire. He smiled and waved goodbye to the audience. In response, they did the same. At the end, the pins disappeared and the flames grew. It formed a circle and connected around the child. The flames rose and burned, concealing Jack. The flame became so huge; it was hard to see if the boy was okay. It twirled like a tornado in one spot before it vanished. Yamamoto and Tsuna were about to jump in the ring to save the boy. However, the crowd made it hard to reach their destination. By the time they got there, the flame was gone and so was the boy. As a replacement, 'Heart' took his place.

She smiled with grace. It was expected that her movement was flexible from her earlier performance. She danced like before. The flames from earlier that lingered flowed with her movements before completely vanishing. Her hair was untied and floated as she moved. Most of her performance was simple. However, Yamamoto and Tsuna were expecting something unusual like what the boy did. And that's when it happened. A shadow form of the woman appeared. It was behind her at the most part and later separated. Whatever Heart did, it mirrored it. Throughout the performance, it seemed normal enough. At the end, the shadow approached the audience. It smiled. When everyone least expect it, it grew and became more threating.

"_Nihtiw retsnom eht hsaelnu_…" Heart whispered.

The shadowy creature's appearance became much more vicious under the chant. It released a bloody scream, causing everyone to cover their ears and closed their eyes. Yamamoto and Tsuna had no choice but to do the same. The scream died down. And when they opened their eyes, the shadow was gone. However, Heart was not alone. Standing next to her was King of Ace, Jack of Spade, and Mr. J. They were all smiling as if they were watching something entertaining. The audience became scared, wanting to leave. Before they could even look at the exit, the tent was nearly covered in chains. Everyone panicked. Mr. J stepped closer to the panicking crowd with a smile. He didn't seem to be affected by the commotions.

"This is the end of our show. I hope everyone enjoyed it. As a parting gift, I'll be taking your souls."

'Ace' took a step forward next to Mr. J. In his hands was a silver gun. He aimed it upward and pulled the trigger. Strings of beams glowed as it started falling to the ground. Apparently, that silver gun was the reason why the innocent people were losing their souls. The light beam that was coming from the gun extracts the soul from the body. That just leaves an empty corpse behind to rot. The crowd scattered as they continued to run away from it. However, the shooting and beams kept on coming. Yamamoto and Tsuna took that chance to take action. The two students stepped into the ring and attacked Ace with a kick. The gun remained in his hand, but the kick caused the buff-looking man to fall.

"Tsuna, turn into a weapon. We'll knock the minions out and take down Mr. J." Yamamoto ordered.

"Understood…!" Tsuna replied.

Yamamoto took Tsuna's hand in his. The brunet closed his eyes and focused on transforming. After a while, he reopened them. However, he didn't turn into a weapon. He tried again. No good… Third time… Still nothing… Yamamoto could figure out that Tsuna was still having trouble changing into a weapon. And if they continued on with it, they would just be wasting time. The meister release the brunet's hand and ordered him to take the scattering crowd to safety. Tsuna nodded before going to do so. The silver gun in Ace's hand was gone. Yamamoto's eyes went to Heart and Jack. Apparently, they were preparing themselves to gather the souls. Yamamoto rushed to them with fast speed. He grabbed Heart by the shoulders and kicked the flaming pins out of Jack's hand.

"Kids shouldn't mess with fire. Didn't your parents teach you that?" Yamamoto asked, smiling.

The shadow from earlier made a second appearance. Instead of taking the form of the woman, it traveled up to Heart's back and pierce Yamamoto's shoulder. That wasn't the end of it. Jack smiled darkly as the flaming pins came down, transforming into handcuffs. It dropped to the meister's leg and locked tightly around it. The two jokesters moved away as the grip on them disappeared. The handcuffed leg drew closer to the other one and locked it together. Unstable, Yamamoto fell to the ground. Heart's shadow moved around to her hand, changing to a small dagger. She approached Yamamoto slowly. As she dropped down with intentions of killing the meister off, he used his legs to lift her off her feet. His free hands took hold and slammed her down to the ground.

"Sorry about that. It's dangerous to swing a weapon like that, you know."

She released a bloody scream. Yamamoto took that chance to knock her out. His hand pressed a pressure point on Heart's neck. Before she could do anything, she was knocked out. Two down, one more to go… Yamamoto turned to Jack. He was smiling like usual. The handcuffs on the meister's legs began to burn from the heat. Jack breathed out fire directly at Yamamoto. Trying his best to move, the meister ended up rolling till the younger jokester stopped. Yamamoto took the chance to stand and jump on Jack when he stopped breathing fire. That was probably when the little jokester's guard is at its lowest. And he was right. Yamamoto grabbed the boy and used his hand to press his pressure point. All three minions are out. The burning handcuffs disappeared. Yamamoto stood up, dusting away the dirt.

"To think my training with dad and Reborn-sensei would come in handy… I got to thank them after this."

–

Tsuna was guiding the nervous group to safety. It was thanks to Yamamoto that the shooting calmed down and that there were no incoming attacks. Tsuna found the entrance that they came in from. Luckily, the chains weren't covering it. The brunet pushed aside the cover, allowing everyone to go out. Since there were chains around it, the group had to leave one by one. Tsuna smiled. At least everyone can go home safe and sound. The last person left much to the weapon's relief. Now, Tsuna turned to see where Yamamoto was. His meister took care of the minions easily. He's busy fight Mr. J now. However, Mr. J wasn't playing fair and is armed. The silver gun was in his possession.

"Yamamoto, everyone left and is safe! I'm coming to help you!" Tsuna shouted.

Tsuna wished he didn't say anything at that moment. Everything was going so well too. Yamamoto had everything under control. It was till then the brunet spoke that caused the meister to lose his concentration. Yamamoto's eyes wandered to the brunet. At that moment, Mr. J aimed the silver gun at him. Tsuna's heart dropped. Yamamoto was going to die. He is going to be killed. Yamamoto _is_ going to die. And it's his fault. Without hesitation, Tsuna began to run to his meister. He needs to reach him in time. He needs to get there and protect his meister. Time seemed like it was getting slower. And his feet were getting heavier. Just when he got there, when he reached out to Yamamoto, he closed his eyes as he took Yamamoto's hand.

_Clang_! The sound of a bullet connecting with a sword echoed in the tent. In Yamamoto's hand was Tsuna's weapon form. And it was thanks to that it made it much easier to take down Mr. J. The sudden transformation not only deflected the incoming bullet, it sliced their target in half. Mr. J smiled weakly, saying that he accepts defeat before turning into a soul. Everything calmed down after that. Tsuna returned to his human form, staring at the red soul. His first soul… To think he would actually get one. Yamamoto took a glance at his surroundings. Even though they took down their target, they failed the mission miserably. They had to keep everyone safe. The meister approached the gun, picking it up.

"I wonder what I should say to Death-sama…" Yamamoto whispered.

The silver gun crumbled under Yamamoto's touch, falling apart to pieces. The meister's eyes widen at the now broken gun. That was odd. And he only looked at it. In the background, he could hear Tsuna gasp. He turned around to see what was going on. That was when he saw it all happen. The innocent souls that lingered in the tent glowed as it returned to their human bodies. One by one, everyone was waking up, unable to recall what had just happened to them minutes ago. Tsuna smiled in excitement before running off to help them. Yamamoto stood where he was. His eyes wander from the people to the broken gun. So that's how it worked. If the gun is broken, the souls return to the bodies. Now, the meister can say proudly that they successful completed the mission.

"Everyone is safe, Mr. J is taken care of, and Tsuna is getting his first soul." Yamamoto smiled.

–

"The mission itself was a success. Everyone was able to leave and return home. Even Mr. J's minions were able to come to their senses." Yamamoto informed.

"That's good, very good you two! And what about the soul that you've earned…?" Death asked

"We have it right here." Tsuna smiled.

In the brunet's hands was a single soul. After the mission, the two wanted to report the situation of the mission before getting home. While doing so, Tsuna kept the red soul hidden for the time being, not knowing what to do with it. The Reaper nodded as he looked over it. He quickly praised them for their hard work. He then used one of his flat hands to gesture '_Go, go on. You know what to do._" The two students watched blankly as Death continued to do so. The Reaper then caught on what was going on. Tsuna didn't know that he had to eat it. And it _is_ his first time getting a soul. He told the brunet to eat the soul.

"I have to eat it?" Tsuna questioned.

"Yes, everyone has to if they want to get closer to be a Death Scythe." Death answered.

"Um okay then. Bottoms up…"

Tsuna tried his best. He really did. Alas, the demon soul was too large and it didn't go down so easily. It made the poor brunet choke. Lord Death and Yamamoto watched with concern as the weapon tried to swallow it once again. After many choking and coughing, Tsuna managed to get it through his throat. Yamamoto patted the brunet on the back, trying to ease the weapon down. Death used one of his flat hands to form an okay with it. The two students exchanged their goodbyes and ended the call. Yamamoto turned to Tsuna, asking him if he was okay. The brunet nodded as he gently smiled, saying that he was okay and that he didn't need to worry. The meister held out his hand towards Tsuna.

"Can you transform into a weapon Tsuna?" He asked.

"Um, sure… But why exactly?" Tsuna replied.

"I just want to take a closer look. You looked really cool back there too."

"Okay then. If you say so…"

Tsuna took Yamamoto's hand, transforming into a sword with ease. After their first mission, his ability to change to a weapon became much easier. And that reassured the brunet that he didn't have to worry about Yamamoto getting into worse situations that could cost him his life. The meister used his free hand to caress the sharp blade. It was magnificent to look at. It wasn't a scythe or a gun like he expected, but it matched him nevertheless. And that would mean that Tsuna was meant to match him. Tsuna's reflection appeared on the blade. He smiled tenderly. This was the first time someone made him feel special. It was going so well till Yamamoto noticed something. He meant to keep it in his head but it slipped out.

"Tsuna… you're naked…" Yamamoto said.

"Eh? Wait! D-Don't look at me!" Tsuna shouted, embarrassed.

"It's sort of too late for that. You might as well show me the whole thing."

"Don't say perverted things so naturally!"

–

The next morning when the two students returned home, Lord Death asked Yamamoto where he got all those cuts. The meister brushed it aside, saying that he was careless. He even tried laughing like normal but it sounded a bit strained. Tsuna puffed out his cheeks, crossed his arms, and turned away from his partner. The image of yesterday flashed into his mind. Yesterday was the first for the two. First mission Yamamoto been on with his partner, first soul for Tsuna, and first lesson for Yamamoto to be careful of what he should say to the brunet. Nevertheless, the Reaper dropped the subject. He figured out that if he continued on the matter, it would have started a scene between the two students. He merely sighed and told the two males to go to class.

–

Did you guys like the ending? What about the fighting scene? I know that it's no good, but it'll improve later on hopefully. Knowing Soul Eater, there's a lot of battling and such. And thanks for almost helping me reach my goal of getting five reviews. I managed to get four reviews. Thanks to **Crispybaconlove**, **Raging0Wolfen0Girl**, **puruku**, and **Final Syai Lunar Generation**. Thank you for being the first four that reviewed. As for Raging0Wolfen0Girl's review, I understand your concern about this story and thank you for it. If I think about it, I'm sort of following the rules. Just twisting it around in my own way that's all… As long as I keep it centered on KHR characters, it'll be okay. That's why I'm trying to not get too much of the Soul Eater's characters involved. They'll play an important role, but make less appearance. Anyways, that's the end of this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review. Same goal like the last one.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey readers! Welcome to another chapter of _I'm Just A Weapon_! Here is the new chapter that you guys have been waiting for. Lately, I've found this story easy to write and to think of what will happen next. Though there is a lot of options for me to see how each chapter will end up like. And for some odd reason, I'm sort of thinking of what might happen to Tsuna later on. And most of it surrounds him dying or getting hurt. A bit interesting… Well, that might be considered as a hint for future chapters or not. Have to wait and see right? But on the bright side, I already watched the anime and finished reading the manga a few days ago. I'm still waiting for the new chapter. But yeah… Black Star just reached 100 percent coolness in my book. Please enjoy the new update.

Previously on _I'm Just A Weapon_:

"_Tsuna… you're naked…" Yamamoto said._

"_Eh? Wait! D-Don't look at me!" Tsuna shouted, embarrassed._

"_It's sort of too late for that. You might as well show me the whole thing."_

"_Don't say perverted things so naturally!"_

_The next morning when the two students returned home, Lord Death asked Yamamoto where he got all those cuts. The meister brushed it aside, saying that he was careless. He even tried laughing like normal but it sounded a bit strained. Tsuna puffed out his cheeks, crossed his arms, and turned away from his partner. The image of yesterday flashed into his mind. Yesterday was the first for the two. First mission Yamamoto been on with his partner, first soul for Tsuna, and first lesson for Yamamoto to be careful of what he should say to the brunet. Nevertheless, the Reaper dropped the subject. He figured out that if he pressed on the matter, it would have started a scene between the two students. He merely sighed and told the two males to go to class._

Chapter 5: Unexpected Friendship?

Instead of being in the usual classroom with Reborn, Yamamoto and Tsuna are in the Dance Studio. It's not really a dance studio, it is, but it's just used for training meisters and weapons. The room itself was spacious for what they're doing. And the brunet can say that no one is a stranger about knowing this room. Even for him who has been here longer never stepped in this area before. But that was because he couldn't change to a weapon. Two men that go by the name of Ugetsu Asari and Knuckle were the teachers that are supervising the lesson. Rumor has it that the two teachers and a few more were a legendary team that graduated and became teachers here. Then again, it's just rumors.

"Okay everyone. Today we're going to separate into three group." Asari said.

"Long range goes to the left, midrange goes to the middle, and close range goes to the right." Knuckle ordered.

"Based on the weapon your partner is, it's going to have a huge effect on your battling skills."

"So we're here to incorporate it into your fighting skills or improve it. Now, go partner up to the extreme!"

Yamamoto took hold of Tsuna's hand. Picking out a partner was easy since everyone already had one at the beginning. The brunet blushed when he felt his meister's fingers lacing together with his. However, he didn't voice any complaints about it. The two teachers looked around and smiled. That's when the lesson began. Thanks to the even amount of groups, each person was to battle an assigned opponent. It was a test to see who needed improvement or to see if there were any issues in battle. The Demon Weapons transformed into their weapon form. Tsuna changed to a sword. As the teacher assigned who goes with whom, Yamamoto and Tsuna were battling Gokudera and his weapon Ryohei.

Yamamoto heard stories about those two. From what he could recall, they were polar opposite. Even so, they work perfectly as a team. Hayato Gokudera, most people call him Gokudera, was the same age as them. He became well-known and popular among the female students. His silver hair and emerald eyes stood out the most in appearance. However, he bites back. Yamamoto heard rumors about Gokudera being a gang member or in a mafia when he was younger till he came here. All in all, his personality matched to a delinquent. And his partner, Ryohei Sasagawa, was his complete opposite. He was a hyperactive boxer with white hair. His gray eyes burn with determination at anything he does. His weapon form is a cannon with a skull strapped on Gokudera's arm. He calls it Flame Arrow.

"You guys are Hayato Gokudera and Ryohei Sasagawa. It's nice to meet you two." Yamamoto greeted.

"I wouldn't get too happy from this. Isn't it a bit rude that you know our name but we don't know yours?" Gokudera stated.

"Ah, sorry about that…! My name is Takeshi Yamamoto. My partner is Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"_Useless Tsuna_…? I thought he couldn't turn into a weapon."

Yamamoto laughed at the comment, swinging Tsuna around. It was a gesture that said '_apparently he can_'. Gokudera didn't find what he said to be funny at the slightest. The laughter stopped when no one joined him. Tsuna's reflection formed on the blade. He could see what was going on. The silver-haired boy was a serious fighter. And if they're not, that might result in something bad. Gokudera hummed, staring directly at Tsuna. The brunet felt exposed. Well he is, but it felt like holes were burning onto his skin. He didn't like how he was being stared at. It was creepy. The two teachers finished pairing up opponents and went in the middle of the room. On their orders, everyone began fighting.

Sounds of fire shooting and metal slamming into each other echoed the room. No wonder they didn't use this room for dancing. Gokudera was the one to make the first move. He quickly inserts a dynamite into the cannon and pressed on it to fire. A red beam came out of the skull's mouth. It was fast yet dangerous like a gun. Yamamoto dodged it in haste, knowing it would be bad to take it head on. This continued on for a while. Gokudera was pushing many rows of dynamites into the cannon and firing it at them. Yamamoto could figure out that he can't avoid it all the time. He needed to attack. The next attack from the silver-haired was blocked when Yamamoto used Tsuna as a shield.

"Just because you can deflect it doesn't mean you are going to win this." Gokudera smirked.

"Don't assume that so early." Yamamoto smiled.

Yamamoto quickly used his speed to reach his opponent. Gokudera caught on what he had planned. He resumed his firing at the sword meister. Again, Yamamoto dodged every bullet. When he was close enough, he swung his sword down. The silver-haired boy used the cannon as a shield. The two stared at each other with seriousness. You could practically see the fire burning in their eyes of wanting victory. The two eventually separated when Gokudera pushed Yamamoto back. The two meisters positioned themselves. Gokudera pressed on the cannon, firing once more. Yamamoto held his sword forward, preparing to deflect the attack. And it worked. The attack bounced away to the ground when it touched the blade.

"Watch out! Incoming attack…!" Someone shouted.

The two meisters turned to the voice. Gokudera could see an arrow heading his way. It was coming too fast that he couldn't fire at it. Tsuna took that chance to change back to normal. He quickly ran to the silver-haired male and pushed him aside. The arrow, fortunately, flew a bit higher so it went through his messy brown hair. Yamamoto just stepped aside, letting it hit the wall behind him. Ryohei changed back to normal, trying to see if his meister had any wounds. Gokudera just groan as he sat up. His eyes wandered to the brunet in front of him. Tsuna was shaking. It was only a few inches away from an arrow going through his head. Sometimes, he's happy that he's shorter than most teenagers. Gokudera stood up, with Ryohei assisting him. He approached the brunet with his meister. Yamamoto was worried about Tsuna.

"You…"

"Ah, Gokudera-kun…! Are you okay? It didn't get you right?" Tsuna asked.

"No. I'm fine. Thanks for saving me."

"It's okay. I'm sure you would have done the same thing."

If Gokudera thought about it, he would have denied it. Yet he didn't. If it wasn't for this person in front of him, he would have been highly injured in the Dispensary room. Everyone gathered around to see if they were okay. Both Knuckle and Asari pushed their way through the students to reach the middle. When they did, they walked over to Gokudera in haste to see if he was okay. The silver-haired student nodded in response. He told the two to check on Tsuna if he had any. They did. And the brunet said that he didn't have any that he knew of or could visibly see. Yamamoto stood by his side with concern written all over his face. Tsuna took his meister's hand in his.

"Don't worry Yamamoto. I'm okay. There's nothing to worry about." Tsuna reassured.

"Okay, if you say so… But if you feel any pain, tell me. I'll carry you to the Dispensary room right away." Yamamoto informed.

Tsuna smiled as he nodded. His attention wandered off to the silver-haired meister that was calling his name. Gokudera softly scratched his cheek with a small blush. His other hand was in his pants pocket. His shoulders were held high as if he was shrugging it. Under a low whisper, Tsuna could hear another thank you and I'm sorry. With that, he walked away. Ryohei looked at Tsuna and Yamamoto before following his meister with worry. The crowd soon dispersed under the teachers orders. However, it didn't stop the whispering in the large room. And the brunet doubt that it wasn't about them. Yamamoto sighed in relief after settling his nerve. However, he could notice Tsuna staring at the spot Gokudera disappeared to.

–

Tsuna had his eyes widen and jaw dropped. In front of the class, the attention of every student was Hayato Gokudera and his partner Ryohei. Reborn was doing row-calls like usual. That's when he introduced the class to the new students. Tsuna thought it would be newer students that are starting a bit late. Not students that have been here and transferring to a different class. Yamamoto, who was sitting next to him, appeared slightly shocked. Reborn finished the introduction and told him he could sit anywhere that is free. Gokudera and Ryohei did so. Tsuna and Yamamoto were sitting in the fifth row on the side where the silver-haired boy was coming up. He sharply glared at the two students sitting next to the brunet. They scurried away in fear. Gokudera took the seat as Ryohei did the same.

Tsuna merely side glance at his 'new' classmate. Gokudera leaned against the chair, arms crossed, and legs on the desk. The students around them were backing away from the negativity around the male. Reborn didn't mind what was happening in his class. He just continued on with his lesson as if it was another normal day. The brunet quickly looked away and went back to writing down notes. Gokudera took the chance to take a better look at the younger male. The event of what happened earlier was clear in his head. And the reason as to why he was there is because he is following his family's tradition. The loser, which was him, must become a servant of the winner, that's Tsuna. His emerald eyes locked together with amber. He noticed Tsuna's meister looking at him blankly. He then looked away.

'_What was that about?'_ Gokudera thought.

–

"Tsuna, do you want to go home or get a new mission?" Yamamoto asked.

"I think we should go home. We have a test tomorrow with Reborn-sensei."

"Oh yeah…! Then let's study together when we get home."

"Um… Sure I guess. I'll make some midnight snacks if it gets late."

Yamamoto cheered at the thought of eating Tsuna's homemade cooking. Though there's not much food and ramen is the only edible thing at home. That didn't stop the meister from looking forward to it. The two males left the classroom to return home. When they were walking pass the Mission Bulletin and Reception, they heard a few gossips that caught their attention. Apparently, two of DWMA's students were in the school's dungeon. It was the ones that went 'missing'. Tsuna heard about this before the orientation. Two students took on a mission that was supposed to last a few days. Two to three days at the very least. But they didn't return like they were supposed to. No one heard about them for a long time. Till now, that is. And the fact that they're in the dungeon doesn't sound like good news.

"I wonder what happened to them…" Tsuna said, aloud.

"Who knows…? Traitors, maybe…?"

"I should ask Reborn-sensei about this. He might know."

"If you plan on doing that, you're not going to get far." A voice replied.

Tsuna and Yamamoto turned around to see Gokudera and Ryohei behind them. Like usual, the silver-haired male had a serious expression on. His partner just stood behind him, looking blank. He later explained that asking an adult was futile since they're not ready to release the information. He had tried. So, he took that opportunity to snoop around. Apparently, the two students were in there for a reason. They broke one important school rule that was close to be forbidden. The weapon ate an innocent soul during the missions. And for some peculiar reason, the meister and weapon went insane. They are kept there until they can calm down or till the teachers can figure out what to do next.

"Insane? How could they become insane?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know. But it had to do something with their missions based on my theory." Gokudera replied.

"And why are you telling us this anyways?" Yamamoto asked.

"I… I just want to be useful to Tsunayoshi."

Gokudera walked away after that with Ryohei. Tsuna and Yamamoto watched as he did. Was that his way of saying he's their friend? Could be… However, Yamamoto had his doubts. He ignored what had happened and called for Tsuna's attention. He just wanted to go home already and study with the brunet. Though, Tsuna blocked him out. He was still staring at Gokudera's back in the distance. And if it wasn't for his meister snapping his finger, who knows how long he'll keep staring. Yamamoto asked Tsuna if he was okay. The brunet nodded, saying that he was a bit distracted today. The meister doubt it but didn't voice his complaint. Getting home was the only thing he was thinking of.

–

And what do you guys think? I hope you guys enjoyed it. And I want to specially thank the five reviewers that helped me reach my goal. **He-who-runs-into-walls **(love your username by the way), **liaxing**, **KitsuneNaru**, **Final Syai Lunar Generation **(thanks for reviewing the previous chapter), and **The Dark Crimson Blood**. Thank you so very much for helping me and making it possible. I should give you guys a cookie! Anyways, for Final Syai Lunar Generation's review: Tsuna's transforming into any other weapons is unlikely. After doing some research, most weapons stick to only one. If he were to change into a different form, he has to get his weapon genes altered I think. Or be created by someone to transform into many others like Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and her family if I remember correctly. Thanks again. I'll see everyone in the next update. For now, please review. Same goal as ever!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But it was for a good reason. There was an event going on among some of the 8027 writers. Let's just say it's their revival. I hope you enjoy their story and this one. The other stories will be updated later today or tomorrow. It all depends if my brain is working properly…

Previously on _I'm Just A Weapon_:

"_Insane? How could they become insane?" Tsuna asked._

"_I don't know. But it had to do something with their missions based on my theory." Gokudera replied._

"_And why are you telling us this anyways?" Yamamoto asked._

"_I… I just want to be useful to Tsunayoshi."_

_Gokudera walked away after that with Ryohei. Tsuna and Yamamoto watched as he did. Was that his way of saying he's their friend? Could be… However, Yamamoto had his doubts. He ignored what had happened and called for Tsuna's attention. He just wanted to go home already and study with the brunet. Though, Tsuna blocked him out. He was still staring at Gokudera's back in the distance. And if it wasn't for his meister snapping his finger, who knows how long he'll keep staring. Yamamoto asked Tsuna if he was okay. The brunet nodded, saying that he was a bit distracted today. The meister doubt it but didn't voice his complaint. Getting home was the only thing he was thinking of._

Chapter 6: Do You Feel The Insanity?

Tsuna sat on his bed, pajamas on ready for bed. Yet, here he is, fully awake and staring out the window beside his bed. Not that he could since something was bothering him. It was about the two students that have returned. The brunet may not know them personally, but it's good to do some research. Gokudera said they both went insane. And it had to do with their mission from Gokudera's theory. A case like that hasn't happened in a long time. To think that there's something out there that could cause insanity was frightful. Tsuna's brown eyes wandered to the chuckling moon. He sighed, lay on his bed, and went to sleep. Maybe he could get more information tomorrow morning.

–

"Hurry Tsuna or we're going to be late!" Yamamoto shouted.

Easier said than done most people would say. It's hard enough that Tsuna is running up the stairs just to be on time. But it's much more difficult if the person that is telling you to hurry up is dragging you by the hand. The brunet breathed heavily as the two students reached the top. Yamamoto smiled through his exhaustion and continued to drag the brunet to class. Tsuna wouldn't say that school is his favorite place. And this wouldn't have happened if he didn't forget to set his alarm. Then again, the idea of being late to Reborn's class was a bit terrifying. The brunet knew the man very well to know what he'll do if a student was late. It was thanks to Yamamoto's stamina that they made it on time. Tsuna dropped to the floor, tired beyond belief.

"W-We made it on time…" He said.

"Yeah… Tsuna, need any help?"

That didn't need an answer. Yamamoto just took hold of the brunet and pulled him up to his feet. Dumbstruck, Tsuna didn't say anything and followed his meister to their seats. It wasn't long for the two males to see a familiar white-haired weapon and his silver-haired meister. Gokudera had his arms behind his head and legs on the desk. Girls in the class were staring at him in awe or would take a few glances at him. Ryohei was sleeping. On occasion, he would mumble out '_extreme_' or '_boxing_'. Tsuna stared at the weapon, wondering what sort of dream he was having. Gokudera reopened his eyes, staring around coolly till he saw the brunet. He quickly stood up.

"Good morning Tsunayoshi!" He greeted.

The cool pose he did earlier was gone when he stood up to greet Tsuna. He made a quick bow and remained like that. Tsuna nervously greeted the meister and told him to stand up. Gokudera did so with a smile. Yamamoto merely blinked at the sight. One day, the silver-haired meister wanted to fight them. Now, he was rolling all over Tsuna like a loyal dog. Gokudera moved aside, allowing the two of them to get to their seats. After they settled down, he plopped one elbow on the table and rest his head on his hand. His emerald eyes stared at Tsuna. The brunet sat awkwardly, unable to adjust to the sudden attention he was getting. Yamamoto caught note of that. He quickly pulled the brunet closer to him and smiled.

"Gokudera, right? It's nice to have a new classmate. I hope we can get along." Yamamoto smiled.

"Hmph, I don't need to get along with the likes of you. I just want to be friends with Tsunayoshi." Gokudera growled.

That's when the silver-haired male did something unbelievable. He took hold on one of Tsuna's arm and yanks it closer to him. Tsuna soon found himself against his chest. Shocked, Yamamoto yanks it too. That led Tsuna to be on his chest this time. This continued on for a while. The brunet swung side to side, having both his arms painfully pulled by two meisters. This is outrageous. It was as if he was a toy and two kids are fighting so they could play with him. And the odd thing is that no one is stepping in to help him. The guys in the class were ignoring them, doing their own things. And most of the girls were just watching as if a cupid shot them with love arrows.

"Hey Gokudera… Tsuna _is_ my weapon. You already have one of your own. So, if you don't mind, please let go of him."

"But I'm Tsunayoshi's new friend. As his 'friend', we should get to know each other."

"There are plenty of others that would like to be friend with you. Just not this one…"

"I beg to differ…!"

Reborn stepped into his classroom to see what was going on. Tsuna had a tired expression on as he was pulled left to right. He sighed, disappointed. It was bad enough to see two meisters fighting over the same weapon. The teacher sees that a few times before. But it's even worse when the weapon's meister is involved. Reborn walked over to his seat and took attendance as if nothing was going on. When he was done, he thought the poor brunet endured enough. Fortunately, he didn't have to move too much. Lambo, his weapon, was with him today. He held out his hands and the weapon transformed into a gun. Most of the students watched in awe, expecting what's going it happen next. Sounds of 'aw' filled the room as Reborn shot at the ceiling. Both meisters looked at the teacher. Tsuna did the same.

"If you're finished messing around, pull out your books to page forty-five." Reborn ordered.

Both grips on the brunet's arms were gone under Reborn's orders. Yamamoto would sigh and pulled out his book like he was told to do. Gokudera growled and decided to relax for the time being. And as for Ryohei, he was still sleeping as if nothing had happen. Tsuna sighed at how his day is going so far. He just hopes that it doesn't get worse later. He pulled out his book and turned to the page Reborn wanted him on. It was just the usual readings on souls. The brunet rolled his eyes. He sees this every day. It gets boring after two years of being in here. He's just thankful that his meister isn't younger than him. If he was, he had to start last year over again with his partner. And he doesn't want that. So throughout the day, Tsuna daydreamed a bit while listening to Reborn's lectures on souls.

–

Deep in the hardly used dungeon, you could hear evil laughter fill the long hallways. Before the newcomers, it was deadly quiet since it was mostly empty. Stein was down there to check the students' conditions under Death-sama's orders. He even had the students' files. The meister student name was Kisumu Chitin. He was fourteen years old. He has dark brown hair and eyes. The student didn't have any noticeable outer characteristic. From his teacher, he was just one of those students you would find in the background. His weapon partner name was Gannon Vi. He was the same age as his meister with the same hair and eye color. And he's a spear weapon. Nothing about them stood out from the rest.

'_Could it be a coincidence?'_ Stein thought.

Nothing was a coincidence when it came to DMWA. And Stein would have to agree with that logic. The laughter down the hallway was getting louder and louder as he approached it. The insanity was there. He could almost feel it. However, it was not strong enough that he would be affected by it. Yet, the corner of his lips twitched as he smiled widely. His glasses glowed from whatever light that was reflecting on it. That's when he made it to the door. It was strange to the teacher that the two students are kept in different rooms that are next to each other. It wouldn't do much. One door was completely fine while the other was badly damaged with marks. He could hear loud laughter coming from both of it.

"Seems like neither of you are ready to talk…" Stein whispered.

The laughter died down under his whisper. Stein calmed himself as he moved closer to the doors. The silence was becoming deadly. The teacher furrowed his brows together and approached with caution. Just because they're students doesn't mean he should let his guard down. He started with the weapon's door. He peered over the small hole and looked around in the dark room. Stein immediately stepped back when he felt something coming at him. He was at a good distance; he could see a small spear poking out of the small hole. The laughter began once more as the blade returned back in. It was as if they were toying with the teacher. Stein frowned.

'_Maybe keeping them here a bit longer will cool them down… I should report this to Death-sama."_

–

"Is that so? Kisumu-kun and Gannon-kun aren't getting any better?" Death asked.

"No Death-sama… I would suggest keeping them further away for each other to calm down faster." Stein offered.

Death only hummed in thought. He could agree with that suggestion. Having both of them together in that condition won't do anyone good. And it would take longer for the insanity to go away. The Grim Reaper agreed with the suggestion and said that he'll deal with the arrangements later. Then other matters came up. Many of the students here may not know it, or isn't saying anything about it, but a lot of DWMA's students are disappearing to who-knows-where. It was quite unbelievable. And Death himself doesn't know where his students were running off to. It was mostly the ones that are currently on missions. And the missions are meant to last for about an hour or a day. Maybe he should forbid the students from going on missions till further notice.

"Stein, I want you to investigate more into this. I don't think we should consider this as a 'minor' thing."

"I would agree. I'll do some further research in the library and check the two students."

"I'll be counting on you Stein. Maybe I should get Spirit to supervise you. Just in case…"

"Thank you for your concern. But that won't be necessary. I can handle this much."

With that said, Stein walked away. He left the Death Room to the Library. The teacher searched through many rows of books, collecting the ones that interested him. Opening as much as he could, his eyes quickly skimmed over every word on each book. Insanity wasn't something new to him. He could say that he has great experience with it back in the past. Yet, it was history, old news to him. However, his interest on the subject never vanished. People would say that he's an expert on it. Teachers and students near him would walk by and would take small glances at the focused teacher. Muttering of sorts would escape his lips. This continued on for hours.

–

"Bye Gokudera-kun! We'll see you tomorrow." Tsuna smiled.

The brunet waved goodbye to his grinning friend. Yamamoto smiled sheepishly alongside his partner. He never thought today would be so tiring. During the class time, Reborn would go on with his lecture of souls. When Tsuna didn't fully understand something or couldn't catch up, Gokudera would step in to save the day. That would lead the sword meister to jump in to help also. To everyone's eyes they were having a one-sided battle. Most of the 'battling' was coming from the silver-haired meister. Yamamoto was smiling as if it was a normal thing. As for Reborn, he ignored them as he went on. At one point, he would turn around to harshly through chalk at them so they'd stop fighting. They were just lucky the teacher didn't use his gun.

"That was a fun day." Tsuna said.

"Yeah… But tiresome. Because of us, the test was delayed. And I need to really study."

"Let's study together. Gokudera-kun helped me with my notes."

"I helped too!"

Tsuna smiled sheepishly as Yamamoto pointed out his 'assistance' with his notes. As they were passing the Mission Bulletin, he noticed that it was empty and had a sign that said in bold words '**closed**'. That was odd. There were always a lot of missions up there ready of anyone to take on. It was hard to believe that it was closed. However, he didn't voice it out as Yamamoto continued to talk to him. The brunet had a slight feeling that there's something wrong going on with the school. He just needed to figure out what. He doubts that he would get it from Reborn, much less from any other adults. Tsuna decided that he could play hooky to do some research with Gokudera tomorrow. He'll find something out.

–

Well that's the end of this chapter. I know it's not much, but I don't want to reveal too much. Anyways, I want to give many thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter: **Illuminati-4**, **The Dark Crimson Blood**, **Xdark-souless-moonlightX**, **KitsuneNaru**, **Keneolazer**, **puruku**, and **Final Syai Lunar Generation**. In total, that's seven reviews! Amazing! Thanks for helping me reach the review goals you guys. So, here are the answers to your reviews.

Illuminati-4: Sorry if it is. I want Yamamoto's feelings to slowly develop.

Xdark-souless-moonlightX: Yes he is. Everyone will be able to use their skills in the story and many more too.

Well, that's it for now. I hope you guys are getting prepared. Because I'm going to make this story put you guys on edge. Or I'll try to. Bye for now. Same goal as ever…


	7. Chapter 7

Hello to everyone. This update is ready for everyone to read. I hope you guys are ready for it. Please enjoy. Also, I do **not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Soul Eater.

Previously on _I'm Just A Weapon_:

"_Let's study together. Gokudera-kun helped me with my notes."_

"_I helped too!"_

_Tsuna smiled sheepishly as Yamamoto pointed out his 'assistance' with his notes. As they were passing the Mission Bulletin, he noticed that it was empty and had a sign that said in bold words 'closed'. That was odd. There were always a lot of missions up there ready of anyone to take on. It was hard to believe that it was closed. However, he didn't voice it out as Yamamoto continued to talk to him. The brunet had a slight feeling that there's something wrong going on with the school. He just needed to figure out what. He doubts that he would get it from Reborn, much less from any other adults. Tsuna decided that he could play hooky to do some research with Gokudera tomorrow. He'll find something out._

Chapter 7: Investigation

It was just an average day in Reborn-sensei's class. Fortunately for them, they were allowed to take a break since the teacher wasn't in the mood to do anything. Instead, Reborn was at his desk doing some paperwork and blocking out anything that was going on in the classroom. Yamamoto was in his seat, deep in thought. Earlier today, before class, Tsuna told him that he had some 'errands' to run and left with Gokudera. The odd thing was that the cannon meister didn't know about the brunet's plans when they left nor did he question it. And they just left together, leaving behind Yamamoto and Ryohei to go to class. The meister hummed. What was Tsuna planning on doing with someone other than him?

'_Is Tsuna… replacing me with someone else?'_ Yamamoto thought in horror.

–

"What are we doing exactly Tsunayoshi?" Gokudera asked.

"We're gathering some information. We start by questioning the source." Tsuna said.

"Is this about the insane students? Why are you interested in them?"

"It's best to be prepared for what is to come."

Gokudera stared blankly at the weapon. However, he merely follows the brunet without questioning nevertheless. Tsuna heard that the dungeon is hardly used. So that would mean the security there was really poor. So they can easily slip in and out without getting caught. It was practically too easy for anyone to fail, even for him. The brunet leaned against the wall, looking over the corner cautiously. Just because the security is poor doesn't mean you can be reckless. Gokudera followed the same action till Tsuna gestured that it was safe. The two students rushed to the entrance of the dungeon and opened the dark, heavy door. On the other side, the two of them only saw bits of hall till it turned pit black.

"It's pretty dark in there. Maybe we should get a flashlight before starting." Tsuna suggested.

"It's okay Tsunayoshi. I have a lighter with me." Gokudera smiled.

'_Why does he have one in the first place?'_

Tsuna shook the thought out as Gokudera lit it. The two of them slowly made their way down the hall. The brunet moved closer to the meister. He didn't like places like this. Nor does he like the dark. The combination of both made his nerve feel jumpy. Fortunately, there were some worn out torches that the both of them could use. The cannon meister took hold of two and lit it with his lighter. He hands one to Tsuna. The brunet quickly thanked him. Gokudera merely smiled and scratched his head, saying that it was the least he could do. The two students went further in down the hall. The cold sensation overwhelmed the brunet as he continued down further. Even the warmth of the torch couldn't keep him calm. That's when he felt it.

"Gokudera-kun, I think we're getting closer."

"I agree. I can sense a bit of madness a bit further."

"We have to be careful not to be effected."

"Understood Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna and Gokudera moved onward in their search. The feeling of madness was getting stronger and stronger as they approached to it. Yet, the sensation alone was not strong enough to affect the two curious students. That's when they reached it. The young brunet could feel it. One of them was in that room. The two of them faced the door and drew closer to it. Amidst the silence, Gokudera and Tsuna could hear dark chuckling. Yeah, there was someone in there alright. The meister turned to the weapon and asked what they should do next. Now that they have found one of them, it was only right for them to ask the 'prisoner' questions. Gokudera agreed to it. Tsuna stepped forward with the meister standing behind him proudly.

"It seems like I got a visitor… And what is it that you want?" The voice asked.

"We're here to discuss about your previous mission and the madness inside of you." Tsuna stated.

"I would have guessed as much. You can ask as much as you want. But that doesn't mean _I _have to answer honestly."

"You bastard…! Don't disrespect Tsunayoshi so easily!" Gokudera growled.

Tsuna raised his hand to stop the raging meister. Gokudera settled down under the silent order. The brunet turned his attention from Gokudera to the student behind the door. He could hear laughter on the other side still, as if he was mocking them. The young weapon calmed his nerve and began asking questions. There's no use if they just stood around. Tsuna began asking who he was talking to. Since he was down here with little knowledge, it was hard to figure out if the student is the meister or the weapon. They also have to take into consideration that this person isn't going to answer 'honestly'. The person on the other sider merely answered that he was the weapon.

"So you're Gannon Vi…" Tsuna muttered.

"In the flesh and very much alive… And from your loud mouth companion, you're Tsunayoshi the weapon that couldn't transform."

"Yes, you're right. However, I'm able to transform into a weapon now. Where is your meister?"

"Who knows? One day, he was next door. Now, he's gone. Go ask Death-sama about it."

Tsuna hummed at the mention of the Reaper. Of course, Death-sama would take part in this. It would have been weird if he didn't. The brunet raised his burning torch up to the small hole on the door. Even with the light, complete darkness filled the room. Gokudera took that chance to ask his own questions. He began with their mission. From what he heard, it was supposed to be a simple investigation in Russia about the missing soldiers. It was meant to last at least a day. However, their return was delayed. Gokudera wanted to know what happened during his time there also. The weapon hummed in thought over the question. It soon became deadly quiet.

"My partner and I gathered the information that we needed. We planned on returning, but…" Gannon started.

"But what exactly…?" Tsuna asked.

"We came across an enemy. We tried to get out of it but we couldn't. Tsunayoshi, you should know the role of a weapon."

"… It's to protect the meister under any circumstances. A meister's orders are law."

The answer earned him a clap. Throughout the years, the rules between meisters and weapon in battle became stricter and stricter as times goes by. It was as if the weapons were supposed to give up their lives for their meisters. Yet, every weapon obeys to it whether they want to or not. An order that Death-sama created cannot be ignored or be broken. Tsuna cringed at the thought of those that lost their lives to protect one person. And the same could happen to the brunet also. It was something worth fearing over. Gokudera settled his hand on the weapon's shoulder to ease him. It worked to a certain extent. Tsuna continued on after reassuring the meister that he's fine with a smile.

"You said you ran into an enemy. Was he the reason why you became mad?"

"The madness inside of me is slowly fading. So there's nothing to worry. And no to that question of yours…"

"Then if it wasn't that enemy, what caused it?"

"When Kisumu and I synced our soul wavelength. That's when everything went wrong…"

Gannon continued to explain the situation. When they were facing their opponent, their options were growing short. Without any assistance nearby, they had no choice but to fight for their own protection. That's when they knew the difference in power. And their enemy was overwhelming them with just mere swings of his sword. They had to think fast or they would have lost their lives. That's when they decided to sync their soul wavelength. It was going perfectly well till everything went dark. Gannon felt like something was swallowing him. That was when insanity took over his body. So did Kisumu. The battle with their opponent was a bit hazy. However, he remembered him vanishing when they went insane minutes later. And that's when they went hunting for innocent souls.

"Madness leaked out when you synced?" Tsuna asked.

"It seemed so. Both Kisumu and I lost control of ourselves. And when we regain consciousness, we ended up here…"

"Have you told anyone about this?" Gokudera asked.

"Stein-sensei came by to check our condition. The only thing he got was an incoming attack from me."

Gokudera and Tsuna nodded to each other. That was it for their searching. The brunet knew that they had to leave soon. The meister knew as well. They said their goodbyes before leaving. Yet, they remained as they are for a little longer. Gokudera took the time to ask one final question. What would happen to them after this? He could only imagine them rotting away in the dungeon. Gannon thanked the meister for his concern. But he knew what was going to happen. After the madness disappears, he and his meister must go to Death-sama for their punishment. It would be either to remain here or be expelled from Death City. It all depends on the Reaper himself.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Tsuna smiled.

"Whether you take my answers as truth or false doesn't matter to me. But as a fellow weapon, there are some truths in it."

"I will keep that in mind."

"You guys better leave now. Just because my madness isn't much, it doesn't mean I won't harm you."

Tsuna and Gokudera said their goodbyes and left the dark dungeon. Gannon laughed lowly. What an interesting pair those two are. But, like this quote, curiosity kills the cat. The weapon merely calmed down and smiled. Tsuna sighed in relief on how well it went. Luckily no one will find out about them snooping around when they should be in class. The two walked down the long bright hallway to their class. At one point, they decided to go home altogether. It was useless going to it now. Plus, Tsuna didn't want to deal with the Reborn's wrath. When they were out of school, Gokudera happily waved goodbye and went to his own home. Tsuna smiled till the cannon meister was out of sight. A small frown replaced it.

"Madness caused by syncing soul wavelength…" Tsuna muttered under his breath.

–

My ability to sleep is now gone… The fact that I finished this around three in the morning and I'm not sleepy bothers me… Not that this is the first time. Anyways, my spring break is over so that means I am now going to be busy with school. Don't worry; I'll make time to write. If I don't, I'm not keeping my promise that I made to myself a long time ago… So wish me luck… Oh, and thank you to the six reviewers for the previous chapters. **The Dark Crimson Blood**, **Illuminati-4**, **Final Syai Lunar Generation**, **puruku**, and **Crispybaconlove **for being my constant reviewers. I appreciate it. And another thanks to **InDifferentYuki-chan **for starting to review. Well, that's it from me. I'll see you all in the next update.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! I'm back! Well, not permanently so to speak. But anyways, happy 8027 day! I'm very excited for this day since I can update my stories. So, the daily updates won't be happening any time soon. But I hope this can cheer you up. And I am to forever curse that thief. Enjoy~!

Previously on _I__'__m __Just __A __Weapon_:

_"__You __guys __better __leave __now__. __Just __because __my __madness __isn__'__t __much__, __it __doesn__'__t __mean __I __won__'__t __harm __you__."_

_Tsuna __and __Gokudera __said __their __goodbyes __and __left __the __dark __dungeon__. __Gannon __laughed __lowly__. __What __an __interesting __pair __those __two __are__. __But__, __like __this __quote__, __curiosity __kills __the __cat__. __The __weapon __merely __calmed __down __and __smiled__. __Tsuna __sighed __in __relief __on __how __well __it __went__. __Luckily __no __one __will __find __out __about __them __snooping __around __when __they __should __be __in __class__. __The __two __walked __down __the __long __bright __hallway __to __their __class__. __At __one __point__, __they __decided __to __go __home __altogether__. __It __was __useless __going __to __it __now__. __Plus__, __Tsuna __didn__'__t __want __to __deal __with __Reborn__'__s __wrath__. __When __they __were __out __of __school__, __Gokudera __happily __waved __goodbye __and __went __to __his __own __home__. __Tsuna __smiled __till __the __cannon __meister __was __out __of __sight__. __A __small __frown __replaced __it__._

_"__Madness __caused __by __syncing __soul __wavelength__…" __Tsuna __muttered __under __his __breath__._

Chapter 8: Concerns

The night at Death City was expectedly quiet. Citizens are fast asleep in their beds. Not a single person disturbed. Well, except for one person. Tsuna was alone, wide awake. He was sitting on the couch in the living room. He couldn't sleep. Not that he could or tried to. Something was bother him. It was about what he learned about the madness. It didn't settle well with him.

'_I __wonder__... __if __it__'__s __going __to __happen __again__...'_ Tsuna thought miserably.

* * *

The next morning was rather odd to say the least. That same morning Tsuna noticed the sudden change of attitude from his meister. Yamamoto became quiet. The brunet first realize this when he woke up. He noticed the blank expression on Yamamoto's face. It remained there from home to school. Nothing changed. Yamamoto was still holding on Tsuna's hand as they're walking up the stairs.

"Yamamoto, is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You're acting different today..."

"Oh... I'm just tired. Don't worry. I'll get better soon."

His answer wasn't convincing but it'll do. The long walk to his class gave him enough time to think what could have caused it. The one that stood out the most was something that had happened when he and Gokudera were out. The other possibilities were mostly outrages thoughts. Yamamoto opened the door to the classroom. The two of them, mainly Tsuna, was greeted by a cheerful silver-haired meister. Tsuna noticed the sudden grip on his hand from Yamamoto.

"Tsunayoshi, good morning!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Good morning Gokudera-kun." Tsuna replied.

"Isn't today beautiful? We should do something together later!"

"S-Sure..."

The two of them went to their seats. However, Yamamoto was sitting on Tsuna's seat next to Gokudera. The brunet had no other choice but to take his partner's seat. Gokudera wasn't pleased with the sudden arrangements. He grumpily crossed his arms and pouted. With his attention somewhere, Yamamoto took that as an opportunity. He wrapped his arm around the brunet and drew him closer.

"Y-Yamamoto...?"

"Sorry, but can we stay like this for a while?" He whispered.

Tsuna didn't say anything. He merely nodded his head as an answer. After that, that's what they did during their class. It was tough on him since it limits his movements. Yet the feeling was worth it. Reborn was going on with his lessons about the soul structors and how many we need. Tsuna scribbled on his notebook, absentminded. His eyes wandered to his meister. Yamamoto was focusing as much as he can. Blush forms on his cheeks.

_'__Really__... __This __guy __never __change__...'_ Tsuna thought.

* * *

The two of them returned home after school was finished. Not after passing the mission bulletin and reception. The usual closed sign was removed. Many students were gathering around all at once to get a mission. Yamamoto thought it would be best to do the same. However Tsuna objected the suggestion. The syncing madness entered his thoughts. As for now, they should avoid it for the time being.

"Tsunayoshi...!" A voice shouted.

Both Tsuna and Yamamoto turned around to see Gokudera running towards them. Ryohei was following right behind him, throwing random punches. The cannon meister stopped right in front of them as he tried to catch his breath. Tsuna quickly rushed to his side and pats him on the back. Ryohei was jogging in place while taking quick, short breaths with ease.

"Gokudera-kun, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked, worried.

"Those guys we saw... They're..." Gokudera began.

"They're what? What did Death-sama say about them?"

"They're fine. But under supervision. The weapon Gannon Vi was taken away by the witches for cleansing."

Gokudera further explained that the madness was gone. As if it was never there. However, Death-sama wasn't going to take any chances. For now, they're not getting any severe punishments for their crimes. Though, the weapon must have the innocent souls removed before it becomes a serious issue. That's when the witches come in. Hopefully, the two of them will be fine and return to their normal lives. He heard about this when he was snooping around.

"The fact that they're all safe is important. For now, don't take any missions. For your own safety." Tsuna warned.

"Understood. I will continue helping you Tsunayoshi. Please tell me if anything comes up."

Gokudera left along with his weapon. Yamamoto stared blankly at the retreating figures. He is slightly shocked from what he just heard. That's not what he would call a 'normal' conversation. He turned to Tsuna and settled his hands on his partner's shoulders.

"Tsuna, what was that about? You're not getting involve with dangerous stuff, are you?"

"Don't worry Yamamoto. I'm just making sure that things are running smoothly."

Tsuna took one of Yamamoto's hand in his. He smiled brightly as a way of reassurance. The sword meister scratched his cheek awkwardly, giving up on the idea. He could only trust his weapon. And if Tsuna is messing with dangerous matters, they can handle it together when necessary. The two of them continued on their way home, chatting away without a care.

* * *

It was two days later since Tsuna last heard of Gokudera's report. It put him at ease to know that matters like that can be fixed. Alas, another set of problems was in front of him. The brunet was scribbling away on his notebook. He finished writing down what he knew on the paper. Now, he was trying to connect the dots. The main concern was the enemy that attacked Gannon Vi and Kisumu Chitin. That could get him close to the culprit. All he knew was that person was a swordsman like Yamamoto.

"As if I can get anything out of this..." Tsuna muttered.

"Well I apologize if my teaching isn't getting through to you." A baritone voice answered.

Tsuna looked in front of the class to Reborn. The raven haired teacher was looking back at him with a bored expression. He had his glasses hold his already combed hair back. One hand holding a textbook while the other is at his hip. The brunet blushed and apologized hastefully for interrupting. Reborn sighed before returning to his lesson. That was what Tsuna would call a miracle. Normally he gets a chalk to the forehead for this.

_'__That __bloody __devil __must __be __in __a __good __mood__...'_

Reborn dropped the chalk down when he was finished with his notes. He stepped aside for any other students that needed catching up. He removed his reading glasses and closed the textbook. He looked up at each of his students before nodding. He falsely coughed to gather everyone's attention. And it worked. Not that they had a choice to ignore him.

"Since we're done with the '_Basic __Knowledge __of __Souls_', we can move on to something advance."

He walked behind his desk and opened one of the drawers. Out he pulled six small boxes in various colors. There was an orange, blue, red, yellow, green, purple, and indigo. Separately, it had their own design. Though it was mostly weathers. Setting them in line on his desk, he asked if anyone knew what it is or if they're familiar with it. No one raised their hand or spoke up. Probably from the fear of getting a chalk to the head if they get it wrong.

"These are box weapons. It comes in handy when in trouble. Let me demonstrate."

Reborn picked up the yellow box that has the sun on it. His free hand went into his pocket, trying to get something out. He pulled out a yellow pacifier and pressed it against the hole on top of it. It release a bright glow as it opened and a gun was in Reborn's possession. He smirked at his students' awestruck reactions. He aimed for the window on his right and fired. A bright yellow beam came out and pierce the window. Not a single crack formed on it. Only a neatly cut circle was present.

"These will tell the difference of any battle if used properly. But this one had a weapon. Let's see an animal."

He pulled another box of the same color out of his desk. However, there was no design on it. He repeats the same action he previously did when opening the box. The same glow came out. Instead of a weapon, a green chameleon was laying on Reborn's desk. Reborn lowered his hand to the chameleon and rest him on his shoulder. He rubbed his owner's cheek happily.

"This is my animal partner Leon. He's also a shapeshifter. On special occasion, he can make object for anything."

He explained that the boxes are mainly for storage. The reason that the school is introducing it now was because it secures the students' safety. He continued on about how the animals work. Each animals have their own special abilities. And it all depends on how to unlock and use it is based on the user. However, students can have only one animal. There are times when one person can wield two animals, but those are special cases.

"Can you guess why I am only choosing the yellow ones?" Reborn asked.

"Because that pacifier is yellow. You can only use ones that matches." A student answered.

"Correct. Not really base on color but Flame. Each and every one of you have one. You just need to figure out which."

"How can we do that?"

"Simple. With your wave energy and resolve, you can. Now, line up to see your Flame."

Every student scurried down to Reborn, waiting their turn. They were excited for something like this. Tsuna and Yamamoto remain seated, intending to do the same when there are fewer students. Gokudera was doing the same thing. However, Ryohei, his overly energetic partner, was the first one in line to see his Flame. The cannon meister sighed tiredly at his partner's behavior.

Tsuna, sitting on his rightful seat, pats him on the back worriedly. Yamamoto was laughing along side him to see that everyone is so active. Tsuna turned to his partner and looked at him as if he lost his mind. Reborn was busying himself by pulling out seven rings with different crystals on it. He ordered his students to put it on and think of something that made them determine.

"That turf head is determined about anything. It'll be only a matter of time..." Gokudera muttered to himself.

"But isn't it exciting? With this, we can get stronger. I wonder what your Flame is, Gokudera-kun."

"Is that so? I'm excited too! I'll find out right now! Turf head, give me those rings!" Gokudera exclaimed.

_'__Gokudera__-__kun __is __really __something__...'_ Tsuna thought.

Tsuna allowed laughter to leave his mouth. Though it's worrisome, it's entertaining to watch how Gokudera changes his attitude in a split second. Yamamoto was resting his head on his hand with his elbow on the desk. He stared at the brunet and smiled cheerfully. Tsuna turned to his partner and stopped laughing. Bright red blush forms on his cheeks out of embarrassment. He faces forward with his clenched hands on his legs.

"I'm curious too. About Tsuna's Flame... Hopefully we can find out soon." Yamamoto smiled wider.

"Y-Yeah... Me too. Maybe we can use it during a mission.

"We should. At least Tsuna will be safe at all times. That would be a relief on my part."

Yamamoto laughed at his comment as Tsuna's cheeks became redder. Gokudera returned to his seat with Ryohei right behind him. He was grumbling on about his partner getting in the way and taking too long. In retaliation, Ryohei insulted Gokudera's impatience that resulted him taking so long. The two resumed to bicker at each other about what happened minutes ago. Tsuna settled a calming hand on the cannon meister's back. Gokudera turned around, intending to yell at the person bothering him. His anger vanishes when he saw the brunet.

"So what's your Flame Gokudera-kun, Ryohei-san?"

"Oh...! Tsunayoshi, my Flame is red. So I'm the Storm."

"Mine is yellow! So I'm the Sun to the extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Tsunayoshi, the line is getting shorter. It's best to get it now."

Tsuna nodded at the suggestion. He stood up from his seat and joins with his fellow classmates. Yamamoto did the same, standing behind his weapon. The line grew shorter as time went by. And before long, Tsuna was in the front, standing before Reborn. The teacher gave the brunet the seven rings and ordered him to wear it. He told Tsuna to think of something that made him feel determined. Or a possible resolve would work the same way.

Tsuna thought about it. Nothing of the sort came into mind. He wasn't one of those person that was ambitious. Nor does he have a dream that he wants to happen. Well, there was this robot thing but that's a different story. He looked behind him when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Yamamoto smiled at him warmly and told him to think simple yet meaningful. That would help. Tsuna then returned his attention to the rings. If he thought about it, he does has something. He closed his eyes.

_'__I __don__'__t __want __to __be __a __burden to __Yamamoto__. __I __want __to __be __useful __to __him__._' He thought.

An orange Flame formed from one of the rings. Tsuna opens his eyes and smiles. He turned to Yamamoto in excitement, saying that he did it over and over again. Yamamoto smiled brightly and congratulates his partner's success. Reborn was merely staring at the brunet's back blankly. He was slightly shocked to discover that Tsuna possess the Sky Flame. And it's a rare one amongst the rest.

"Who would have thought Useless Tsuna has the Sky Flame... Congratulations." Reborn smirked.

"What's wrong with the Sky Flame?" Yamamoto asked.

"Nothing really. I'll explain it later. Now, you're next."

Yamamoto stepped forward and wore the rings. Tsuna stood by his side, concerned if it would work. The sword meister closed his eyes and thought. He opened it again when he heard a flame flicker. A blue flame emitted from the ring on his right pinky. He smiled as he turned to show it to Tsuna with pride. His partner clapped his hands for his quick success. Reborn once again smirked a bit for Yamamoto being the final person for the test.

"Yamamoto has the Rain Flame. Now, return to your seats. Class isn't over yet."

Both Tsuna and Yamamoto hurried to their seats as ordered. Reborn stood up and hid the rings and boxes in his desk. He, again, coughed loudly for everyone's attention that he quickly gained. He needed to further explain the type of Flames and what it's usages are. He began with what his students should expect from it.

The Rain is blue and characterized as tranquility. The Storm is red and characterized as disintegration. The Sun is yellow and characterized as activation. The Lightning is green and characterized as hardening. The Cloud is purple and characterized as propagation. The Mist is indigo and characterized as construction. And, finally, the Sky is orange and characterized as harmony. And out of the rest, the Sky Flame is rarest. Reborn continued on explaining the benefits from each Flames.

"Despite only one user in here, Sky users are leaders. And the rest are called guardians."

He went into further details. Having different Flames, each wielder has a role to fill. For example the Sun users are classified as healers. And the ones with the Mist are to be the illusionist. So two days from now, he will arrange some plans on who is grouping with who based on the student's choice or his. And since there is one Sky wielder, he suggests filling the group with extras. With that, he ended his lesson.

"Wow, I knew Tsunayoshi was special! Sky users are rare!"

"Thanks. I'm surprised too. Me getting something like this."

"If it isn't too much trouble, may I join your group Tsunayoshi? I wish to be your Storm guardian."

"Sure, but I also need Yamamoto's opinion since he's my meister. What do you think?"

Tsuna turned around to Yamamoto. His partner merely smiled in agreement. Gokudera and Tsuna cheered happily on the side. At least Yamamoto doesn't have to worry about finding a Storm or Sun guardian. All there is left is Lightning, Mist, and Cloud. It wouldn't be too hard if he looked in the right places.

* * *

Well, that was a fun chapter. Anyways, again, happy 8027 day. Hopefully, there are still some loyal readers out there that are still excited for this. And thanks to the reviewers of the previous chapter:** Pure Red Crane**, **puruku**, **Illuminati-4**, **Crispybaconlove**, **hitomi65**, **Final Syai Lunar Generation**, and **TsunakoVongola**. As usual, I hope to gain at least _five_ reviews. And I also want to take this chance to say to any 8027 lovers out there, we are hoping to have more members for the 8027 Famiglia on Facebook. The link will be in my bio. All you need to do is join. And until next time, bye~!_  
_


End file.
